In automobile production it is usual to the carry out inspections of car doors to insure proper operation and to enable adjustments or repairs to be made. These inspections desirably should be able to be carried out quickly as well as accurately due to time constraints in the production environment.
One such inspection is of proper door closing which requires good alignment of the striker and latch components in order to have the desired closing characteristics. The door closing speed necessary to operate the latch mechanism is another such inspection and an arrangement for determining this is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/971,009 referenced above.
Some equipment for inspections of this type require a precision set up of sensors and targets on the car which is time consuming to properly align and leads to errors if the necessary alignment is not accomplished during set up.
Such inspections should not require disassembly of the involved door parts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement and method for measuring any misalignment between an automobile door striker and latch which can be carried out rapidly including the time necessary for set up and removal of the test equipment.